


Super Smash Stuffers

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A Samus/Princess Peach stuffing/WG story that I wrote for Valentines Day a while back.





	Super Smash Stuffers

Samus was a longtime member of the Smash Bros roster. She was there from the very beginning, appearing in every game. Eventually, her Zero Suit incarnation was included as well, and in her most recent iteration, was given a pair of rocket heels, which she adored, using it to outmaneuver her opponents and kick them skyward. Samus was always nimble outside of her suit, and easy to launch because of her light weight, but fast, and hard to hit.

Samus was currently facing a single foe, Princess Peach, one of her close friends. Their fight was less of a brutal battle, and more of a friendly battle between friends. They traded a few blows, Samus managing to launch Peach once, putting herself in an optimal position to win. However, she had taken a lot of damage, and was one Peach Bomber away from being launched into the sky. Peach was aware of this, giving her a teasing wink from her position on the other side of the stage. "You're looking a little hurt" Peach said. She giggled, swinging her hips to the side, launching her body at Samus, ass out.

Samus was an experienced bounty hunter, managing to backflip over Peach's attack with startling skill. She couldn't keep this up forever, even a bounty hunter of such skill as her would get tired eventually. 

To her luck, a Party Ball appeared, a spherical yellowish ball that would float through the sky, like a balloon. When opened, it would drop useful items, food, or, more often then not, a barrage of explosives. 

Samus kicked the ball as long as she could, her heels creating a small blue explosion. The ball cracked open, with a burst of confetti. The ball spilled its contents onto the ground, a huge, bountiful pile of food of all kinds. "Perfect" Samus mumbled to herself. She crammed the first item in her mouth, a bar of the most delicious chocolate she had ever tasted. Next was a massive burger, almost too big to fit in her mouth, but somehow, she downed it in two bites. Then came a cake, that she consumed with a similar ravenous efficiency. Peach watched, extremely impressed with how much and how fast she had eaten. Before long, she had gulped down all of the food. She turned around, a large chunk of her damage restored, and her stomach distended slightly, stretching the material of her Zero Suit. 

She patted her stretched-out stomach, feeling a bit sore. She had never ate this much before. "Ugh" she moaned. She had completely forgotten the fact that she was supposed to be fighting someone. Peach looked at her, impressed. "Wow, I've never seen you eat that much. In fact, I don't think I've seen anyone eat that much"

Samus smiled, belching slightly. "Excuse me" she said.

Peach giggled, placing a gloved hand up to her lips, smiling slightly. "What do you say we stop this battle and put those eating skills of yours to the test?" 

Samus was almost unconsciously running her hands over her swollen stomach, trying desperately to relieve her belly ache. "I don't know, I've eaten so much already"

Peach approached her, giving her belly a small little squeeze. "Oh, come on, I'm sure you can fit more in there" she said. 

Samus shrugged. "I mean, I guess it tasted good, I could go for a little more" she picked up a thick, juicy burger left lying on the ground, which she crammed into her mouth, the savory juice dripping down her cheeks. Impressively enough, she managed to take the whole thing down in one mighty gulp. Her stomach bulged out a bit more, her navel popped out against her skintight suit. 

"Uuuugh" she moaned, trying to stifle a belch, but eventually letting out a massive, thunderous, gassy burp. "Ugh, excuse me" she said, giving her belly a few more pats, moaning softly. "I really don't think I could possibly eat anymore" she said. "Sorry" she burped again, and laid down on her back, running her hand over her incredibly sore stomach. "Peach..." she whispered. Peach leaned in, smiling at her. "Yes, Samus?" she said, smiling. "Could you rub my belly for me?"

Peach smiled, placing a lacy, gloved hand on Samus's tight, swollen stomach. "Oh, I'd love to" she said, moving her hand in a small, circular motion over her bloated belly. Samus moaned and whimpered, Peach's soft, loving hands and stroking motions relieving her stomach pains almost immediately. "Mmmm~" Samus said, letting out a small, cute burp. "Excuse you" Peach said, giggling. 

Samus whimpered. "You know, I feel like I could eat a little more, maybe" she said. Peach nodded. "Ooo, I have an idea!" she said, spotting a glowing orb, drifting through the air in the distance. Peach jumped towards it, delivering a direct Peach bomber to the orb, surrounding herself in a fiery rainbow aura. Peach unleashed her Final Smash, raining down enormous peaches from the sky, each landing in a different part of the arena. Peach grabbed the enormous peach that landed nearest to her, and dragged it over to Samus. "Think you could swallow this down?" she said, laughing into her hand. 

Samus stared at the gigantic peach in awe. "I'm not sure...only if you rub my belly afterwords" she said.

Peach nodded. "I'll give you the best belly rub ever" she said. Samus nodded, opening her mouth.

Peach scratched her chin, trying to figure out a way to cram the titanic peach into Samus's mouth.

"Hmmm" she said. "Are you sure you could eat this?"

Samus nodded. 

Peach nodded in return, lifting up the peach. It was surprisingly light, allowing her to plop it right into Samus's waiting mouth. Miraculously, Samus managed to take the entire peach into her mouth, swallowing it confidently. Her throat bulged out massively, and with a mighty gulp, it plopped into her stomach. Her belly bulged to enormous size; her stomach alone was about as big as Peach's whole body. 

"Oh my!" Peach said. "I'm impressed" Samus smiled. "I want that belly rub now" she said.

Peach scratched her chin. "I'm afraid I can't give you that belly rub until you finish off all those peaches"

Samus sighed. "All of them? There's like three more!"

"Five" Peach said. "Come on, I'm sure you can manage it"

Samus gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'll prove it to you. Give me the rest of those peaches"

Peach brought over the other peaches, one by one. "Alright, want to do this one by one, or all at the same time?"

"All at the same time" Samus said, a confident grin on her face. 

Peach shrugged. Samus's mouth gaped open, and Peach crammed one of the fruit in, followed by another, and another, and another, until all five of the remaining peaches were stuffed in her cheeks, which seemed to be containing the mass rather easily.

Samus said something that was muffled by the obscene mouthful of peaches she was currently carrying. She swallowed as hard as she could, her throat bulging out like nothing Peach had ever seen. "Oh my!" she cried, watching as the group of peaches found themselves in Samus's stomach, which was now unbelievably full, her Zero Suit pushed to its absolute upper limits. 

Or, perhaps, beyond its limits, as a distinct tearing sound began to fill Peach's ears. Samus's Zero Suit finally reached its breaking point, as it tore open all at once, revealing Samus's entire nude body, and the gargantuan, lumpy mass of flesh that her stomach had become. Her breasts were also visible, a pair of perky d-cups with soft, pink nipples.

Samus's face was beat red, and she would have attempted to cover herself up, or run and hide, if she wasn't trapped under the weight of her own belly. "Don't look!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted a belly rub?" she said. 

"Fine" Samus said, blushing harder. 

Peach walked over to Samus, running her hands all over her stomach. She eventually climbed up onto her belly, running her hands all over. Despite her best efforts, she still had a lot of ground to cover. Occasionally, she would move her hands a little higher, giving one of Samus's plump breasts a squeeze, and the bounty hunter never seemed to mind. Finally, Peach had given each inch of Samus's expanded midsection a loving rub, squeeze, or pat, reducing Samus's severe bellyache to absolutely nothing.

"Hmm, it seems like you have a little bit of peach juice left on your lips" Peach said, approaching Samus's face. "Oh, really?" Samus said. Peach planted a small kiss on Samus's soft lips, sucking the sweet juice right off of her face. "Happy Valentines Day" she whispered.


End file.
